Observe
Observe '''is the first active skill John gained after waking up with his powers. Description (Des) Observe shows a relationship bar under people's names, going from -200 with a red frowning face to +200 with a green smiley. Another face somewhere in between them showed what they thought of him.Chapter 3:" Guilty." (Des) If he concentrates, John can see where an attack will hit.Chapter 33:" Fighting dirty." (Des) Observe lvl1 Chapter 1:" Introduction"(Des) 10 mp '''Observe: look carefully at someone or something to learn details about it. Observe lvl 3 Relationship bar unlocked. It will show you the opinion of the person towards you. The overcharge ability for Observe allows John to see people's inventories if he focused long enough.Chapter 46: "The hunt for wet panties."(Des) Observe lvl 4 - 6Chapter 11 "A Sticky Situation" (Des) No Change Observe lvl7Chapter 25:" Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue." (Des) Passive Observe is now a skill that doesn't require mana or activation. Just focus on something to see more details. Description (Fun) Observe Lvl 2Chapter 4 "Literature Class" (Fun) Now reveals how friendly a person is towards you. Observe Lvl 3Chapter 10 "An Unknown Bunch Of Gangsters" (Fun) Now reveals current emotions of the target observed as well Observe Lvl 4Chapter 19 "By The End Of The Session" (Fun) No Change Observe Lvl 5Chapter 23 "Mommy Newman" (Fun) . . . . Observe Lv.6 - 90 Chapter 481 "Training Day 3 – Playtimes" (Fun) No Change Description (Neo) Observe lvl 4 - 6Chapter 14 "The only way a horny, novice summoner can." (Neo) No Change Observe lvl7 observe is now a skill that doesn't require mana or activation. Just focus on something to see more details. Skill Removed Replaced with Awareness. Description (Scyle) Observe lvl 4Chapter 10 "The Class Is Ending" (Scyle) Chance on revealing previously hidden details on the target Observe lvl 5Chapter 11 "There Is Nothing Left To Learn" (Scyle) No Change Observe Level 6Chapter 19 "He Plays The Only Game That Is Still Fun" (Scyle) You can now observe higher leveled people Observe Level 7 You no longer have to pay mana for using observe if you use the passive activation method Observe Level 8 You can now see the kind of opinion people you observe are having about you displayed under their relationship score. Observe Level 9 You can now see the character sheet of each person you observe succesfully. Observe Level max You can now see the inventory of each person you observe succesfully. Description (Lale) Observe level 2Chapter 5 "You Have No Idea"(Lale) relationship bar unlocked. It will show you the opinion of the person or guild towards you. Observe level 3Chapter 7 "He Likes To Plan In The Short Term" (Lale) gain more detailed knowledge of opponents while in combat. Observe level 4Chapter 11 "Run"(Lale) gain more detailed knowledge when outside of combat Description (Mythen) Observe Level 3.Chapter 4 "New Quests" (Mythen) Observe now uses less mana. Observe now reveals relationship scores of the observed target. Relationship scores range from -200 to 200. Observe Level 4Chapter 5 "Trouble For John" (Mythen) You can now use Observe without the use of Mana. Observe now reveals weak points on your enemies. Description (Talon) Observe - Level 2Chapter 6 "More Or Less" (Talon) Now displays relationship values! Mana Cost now 4 per use. Observe - Level 3Chapter 13 "Well, The Werecat's Meow, Anyway"(Talon) Now displays alignment scores! Mana Cost now 3 per use. Observe - Level 4Chapter 19 "Yeeeeeep"(Talon) Now displays full character sheets when used on party members! Mana Cost now 3 per use. Observe - Level 5Chapter 31 "Sir Integra Hellsing"(Talon) Now displays partial or full character sheets when used on non-hostile characters not in your party! Health, mana, and XP bars now available for party members and non-party members. ** Observe - Level 5Chapter 34 "John 15:13" (Talon) ← Talon Repeated A Level Now displays status effects currently active on the target. Description (Razor) Observe Lvl 4Chapter 25 " The Case Of Brenda Newman" (Razor) No Change Observe Lvl 5Chapter 43 "Already planning the next adventure!" (Razor) You can now see preferences of people you use the skill on, both general and sexual. Observe, Lv.6 - 7Chapter 50 "Eyes See What You Did There!" (Razor) You can now see the Relationship Status of people you Observe Observe, Lv. MaxChapter 107 "Final Preparations" (Razor) An enemy will now be judged with a threat level from --- to +++, depending on their current skill set and enhancements. Also, Abyssal creatures and persons will have their current abilities be judged on a scale from F to A. The categories are Physical, Mental, Offense, Defense, Utility. Description (Zewes) Observe lvl 3Chapter 3 "Smartly" (Zewes) Relationship Bar unlocked! It will show you the opinion of the person towards you. Mana cost reduced. Observe lvl 4Chapter 4 "Of Course Not!"(Zewes) You can now see more information about the target. Cost reduced. Description(Cliffe) Observe Level 4Chapter 15 "Observe Her"(Cliffe) No change Observe Level 5Chapter 43 "Into The Fire"(Cliffe) Observe now reveals more information about the target! Observe Level 6Chapter 96 "It Wasn't Really All That Astonishing"(Cliffe) No change Observe Level 7Chapter 126 "Plans Failed" (Cliffe) No change Observe Level 8Chapter 145 "Verification"(Cliffe) No change Description(Applepie) Observe level 5Chapter 39 "The Fox"(Applepie) No Change Observe Level 6 - 35 Chapter 79 "School Days"(Applepie) No Change Description(Calam) Observe ~ 3 -> 4Chapter 6 "English...?"(Calam) Observe no longer requires mana and automatically performs low level assessments for the Gamer. Observe has gained the Astral evolution. The infinite cosmos holds many secrets. Description (Izix) Observe Lvl 2Chapter 3 "Creativly"(Izix) . Oberve Lvl MaxChapter 7 "The cavalry charging in"(Izix) . . . Description (Slinger) Replaced with Spy Chapter 15 "The band mats shared an amused look"(Slinger) Description(Dargon) Observe Lv 4 Chapter 17 "A Totally Normal School Day"(Dargon) No Change Description (Item) Observe Lv. 2Chapter 2 "Hard Decisions" (Item) Observe will now reveal the target’s Title. Observe Lv. 3 Relationship Meter Unlocked. Observe Lv.4Chapter 6 "History Lesson" (Item) Unreadable Observe Lv. 6Chapter 7 "John is Bad at Stuff"(Item) ← Item Skipped A Level. Observing a target will now also display their current status effects. Observe lv. 7Chapter 13 "Angry Kobold and Other Problems"(Item) Target summary unlocked Observe - Lv. 7Chapter 20 "The Morning After"(Item) ← Item Repeated A Level Item Rarity unlocked. Description(Dadwood) Observe lvl 3Chapter 3 "Conservatively"(Dadwood) A relationship status ranging from -200 to +200 will now be displayed on those Observed Observe lvl 4Chapter 6 "Revealing the Truth"(Dadwood) Observe can now be cast with no MP cost. Observe lvl 4Chapter 8 "Trauma"(Dadwood) Observe has reached its max lvl. Description(SCIENCE) Observe lvl 2Chapter 4 "History Class"(SCIENCE) observing a target now reveals additional information Observe lvl 3Chapter 30 "These Puzzles are “Top Tyr”" (SCIENCE) Observe now has a chance to reveal a single skill of a target. Description (Tryxie) Observe Lv. 3 Chapter 7 "A diffrent kind of cavalry"(Tryxie) The use of Observe will now show you the reasoning behind the relationship score and display in a window. Observe lv.4 Chapter 16 "Time For School"(Tryxie) The use of Observe will now display health values and any status effects. Observe cost reduced to 0. Description (Tzuf) Observe Level 2Chapter 2 "Before He Could, Something Made Him Pause"(Tzuf) . . . Observe Level 3Chapter 4 "New Abilities, Discoveries, And Mysteries" (Tzuf) . . . . Trivia In Talon's branch in Chapter 27 the character sheet has Observe listed one level lower then it should be. History Day 1 (Monday) John gained the skill after clicking on his boxers in his inventory. His mother was the first person he used the skill on, though it didn't reveal her character sheet or inventory; it only revealed information he already knew.Chapter 2: "Of course. He is even surprised to see it is optional." (Des) After using Observe on a bunch of students during a bus ride to school, the skill reached level 3, unlocking a relationship bar that showed people's opinions of him. By the time he finished his training session in the park, he reached level 6.Chapter 11:"A sticky situation." (Des) Day 2 (Tuesday) John's Observe skill reached level 7 after he observed a pair of boxers he made with Craft.Chapter 25: Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Day 3 (Wednesday) In English class, John discovered he had unlocked the overcharge abilities for Move, Observe, and Theft.Chapter 46: "The hunt for wet panties." (Des) References Category:Abilities (Des) Category:Abilities (TryxieMora) Category:Abilities (SCIENCE) Category:Abilities (Ivellius) Category:Abilities (Items) Category:Abilities (Izix) Category:Abilities (Dargon) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Slinger) Category:Abilities (Calam) Category:Abilities (Applepie) Category:Abilities (Cliffe) Category:Abilities (Zewes) Category:Abilities (Talon) Category:Abilities (Tzuf) Category:Abilities (Lale) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Mythen) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Neo) Category:Abilities (All Branches) Category:Abilities (Fun) Category:Abilities (Little)